College is hell
by ManiacMily
Summary: Korra goes to college and meets two friends, and countless foes. Not to mention it's her first year. Will she ever survive college? Rated T for future chapters.
1. The University of Republic City

Disclaimer: I own nothing... :(

I look up to see the main building here at the University of Rebublic City. "Damn. This is such a large building. I'm pretty sure I'll find at least one friend." I say, muttering to myself. I walk and look up at the building. I then turn my head and see the dorms. This is going to be fun, starting college in the second year as if I was starting again. I keep on walking, staring with awe until I bump into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" I say, startling the guy. I look into his eyes and I see they're green, the signs of an earthbender. "I'm Korra," I say.

"It's okay, I'm Bolin by the way." he says, picking up a composition notebook.

"Wait... I heard you're the only one who skipped the first year of college. Is your brother Mako?" I ask, very curious.

"Umm... Yeah. How'd you know about my brother, Mako? You're the new girl, Korra. No offense," Bolin adds quickly.

"None taken. I heard you guys play on the radio. You rock." I say.

"So..."

"So..." I reply, mimicing him.

"What can you bend?" he asks.

"Water, Earth, Fire, and Air." I answer. I see a very, very handsome guy walk over.

"Hey, Bolin." he says, waving at Bolin. He stops, looks at me, and asks," Who's she?"

"No... Way..." Bolin says, staring at me in awe. I'm so mentally messed up for life. "The Avatar!"

"Ahh. You must be Korra," Mako says, sticking his hand out. "I'm Mako."

"Nice to meet you, Mako," I reply, shaking his hand. "I heard your team playing the other night. You guys were amazing."

"Thanks," he says blushing slightly. I look at Bolin who's still frozen and Mako follows my eyes. He sighs and slaps Bolin in the face. Bolin finally seems to be out of statue mode.

"Thanks, bro," he says, giving his brother a friendly hug. "C'mon Korra. let's head to class."

"Wait. Aren't you guys in diferent classes?" I question.

"Nope." Bolin answers back. I just shrug and follow them. This will be a fun first day of college here in The University of Republic City.


	2. My wife who happens to be my teacher

Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing.

"Thanks for showing me around," I say, extremely grateful towards to Bolin and Mako.

"No problem. You did seem lost. We sorta started helping helping people since something happened to us," Bolin said. They seem so down when Bolin said 'Since something happened to us..." I want to know what happened. They need to know that they should be able to get help, too.

"Guys, what happened?" I asked as we all walked to through the main door. They stopped walking.

"Nothing," Mako said. "It's personal." We resumed walking. When we got to the waterbending room, I started to catch up to them.

"You know, we might've just met, but I'm here for you. Both of you. You can't do this by yourself. You might have each other, but you also need more help. Don't ever, ever be afraid to ask for help." I feel them both tense up and I walk into the classroom.

I see a group of kids huddled in the middle of the classroom and some just look away to have a quick glance at me and resume the coversation. I see a note at the front desk with buckets of water on the desk. I read the note and it says, 'All waterbenders take a basket of water.' I get a basket of water and head back to my seat. I don't see a person stick out his foot and I trip. The water spills all over the back of the room, Mako, Bolin, and a girl that just walked in. I turn red while the popular kids just sit there and snicker to themselves.

"I'm so sorry. Here." I apologize and I bend the water off of the floor, desks, wall, shelf, books, Bolin, Mako, and the girl who just walked in. I bend the water into the bucket and I turn around and say to the guy who tripped me, "You wanna go toe to toe with me, pretty boy?" I hear no snickering and a gasp.

"Go ahead, I'll give you the first shot. And BTW, my name is Tahno." says the freak.

"Korra you do anything to him, you'll get suspended. Do not even think about it," whispers Bolin. I squint even more and I bring my hand to my mouth and use airbending to make a really loud whistle and Naga bursts through the window. Fortunately, it scares Tahno and doesn't break the window.

His hair looks already wierd originally, but with it messed up, it was just priceless to see. I walk back to my seat next to Bolin and the girl.

"Hi, I'm Korra. What is your name?" I ask her. Her eyes are green, like an earthbender.

"Hello, Avatar Korra. My name is Asami Sato. It is an honor to be in your presence." greets and introduces Asami. No, no more formal introductions.

"Please, Asami. No more formal introductions." I say, flinching slightly. Look, being the Avatar is just plain epic, but with epicness, there's a downside. This is one of them.

"Thank the spirits." she says. "I love meeting important people, but being formal is just tiring."

"Not to be nosy, but are you an earthbender?" I ask. She ooks back puzzled and then, she knows why I ask.

"No. I'm a non- bender. But that doesn't mean you should underestimate me. I've been in self-defense classes since I was 3ft. 7in." she says, obviously proud of herself.

"Cool. I took chi- blocking lessons, bending, and I'm learning some gymnastics." I tell her. Bolin and Mako seem so shocked. We are getting along, so what suckers?

"Hey, why do you two seem so shocked? I get along fine with just about anyone." I ask them.

"Uh... Asami, turn around." Bolin says. Asami and I turn around and we see our teacher staring at me. I'm so damned freaked out now. No more stares! When will this go in through all of your brains?

"Um... Hello? I'm Korra, the new student. I'm replacing one of your students, Hasook." I say, introducing myself as I wave my hand in her face. I hear Mako silently curse, "Oh, shit."

She snaps out of statue mode and mumbles, "Nice to see you Aang. It's nice to see you again." She goes under the desk, writes 'Practice your water whip, octopus, and healing,' on the board. While the waterbeders are bending, the other students are practicing their own bending or doing gymnastics. I learn that our teacher's name is Katara. Now I knnow why she was staring at me, I was her husband in a past life. When I'm done, I practice my handstands, cartwheels, flips, and splits with Asami.

Master Katara pulls out a red dummy and tells all waterbenders to walk to the front of the classroom. I'm at the end while Tahno is at the front, smirking at me. I roll my eyes and listen to waht she's saying.

"You will try to make the dummy move in any way possible. If you cannot, then it's fine. I don't expect it to move at all, but if it is able to move, you will be at the top of my class." She looks at me. "Even though it's you first day."

People tried, but failed. Tahno made it jiggle a bit. Master Katara showered him with praise. When it was my turn, I made the dummy move in a jerky style. It took up most of my energy and when I was done, I had to lean on the wall. I heard a few people chuckle a bit to themselves, so I said, " I'd like to see you try to beat that." Really, it was more directed to Tahno more than anyone else, but I heard silene after y outburst. Master Katara didn't seem to care what just happened.

"Very well, Korra. Tahno, try to seperate your feelings. Don't mix pride with joy, keep them seperate. The rest of you, it was a difficult task because that was blood you were just trying to bend." she says, about to flinch. Bloodbending is the dark art version of waterbending. It should never be used unless you're under attack. Not to mention, when you're about to die.

This will be a fun class, I'm already above Tahno and it's just my first day. But it'll be a long year with my teacher that's my husband.


	3. Earth, Metal, and Sandbending class

Disclaimer: I will never own Avatar... or anything.

"That was a fun class." I say to Bolin, Asami, and Mako. They all agreed, well, at least Bolin and Asami did. I don't see Mako, but when I turn around, I see that he just stopped walking. "Uhh... You guys go to class, I forgot my textbok in the other class."

"'Kay, see you there." Asami says, continuing her conversation with Bolin. I walk to Mako and I wonder why is he here all by himself.

"Why'd you stop walking? You okay?" I ask, full of concern and worry.

He seems to hear me and comes back to reality. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"No. You're not. What's wrong?"

"Remember what you asked earlier, I was thinking about my parents." he says, walking away. I walk into the water classroom and get my textbook. See, I don't lie, I suck at lying.

I enter my Earthbending class and I see that about a few people look at me. Well, at least it's better than last class. I see Bolin, Mako and Asami sitting in the back. I take the seat that is next to Asami's.

"Who's our teacher?" I ask. I really don't care who answers me, even if it's that retard, Tahno.

"She's Toph's daughter, Lin Beifong. She also happens to be the Chief of the police." Asami informs me.

"So what should I adress her as? Chief Beifong? Master Beifong?" I ask, more directed to Asami, but Bolin answers.

"Really, people would call her Chief Beifong because it's more honorable. At least it is in her opinion." he adds.

"Well, you guys seem really scared of Chief Beifong. What? Is she mean? Is she scary?" I question. If they're scared of her, then I would feel a bit scared of her. Not a lot, but maybe a bit.

"Well, she doesn't scare us." Mako says. "She has nothing to report about us. Strangely, we're her star students."

"Well, okay then." I turn my head and I see a lady walk in, look at me, then move on. She has short hair, a metal suit, and two strange scars on the bottom of the left part of her face. I can only assume she is none other than our esteem chief of police, Lin Beifong.

"Good morng, class." she says, greeting all of us.

"Good morning, Chief Beifong." we all say in unision.

"We have a new student, Avatar Korra. She will come up to the front and demonstrate her highest level form of any kind of earthbending." instructs my teacher, not taking her green eyes off of me. I awkwardly stand up and walk to the front of the classroom. The green fire makes the room really onimous. I make the room quake and everyone seems to think I'm about to kill them. So, I've sadly got to stop and I bend the metal desks to sand and the class is looking at me like I'm crazy. Oh, right. I just destroyed a table that also happens to be school property. I turn the sand bback to metal, then the desk. I see a few people faint and now, I finally have Chief Beifong's attention.

I walk back to my seat and Bolin, Mako, and Asami are looking at me like I'm crazy. I wave my hand in their faces and Mako and Asami return to normal. Bolin is still frozen and when Mako was about to slap Bolin again, Asami said,

"Allow me." She took her hand, put on a glove, and slapped Bolin as hard as she could. I flinch, Mako flinches, everyone flinches. Even Chief Beifong. At least Bolin comes back to his senses.

"How did you do that?! That was_ AMAZING_! You need to teach me to do that..." Bolin says, continously going on. Asami looks at me and I nod. She strikes Bolin agan, but in the ar this time. He yelps, everyone guffaws and laughs loudly. "Ow... That hurts."

"Wait. You didn't feel the first hit?" Asami asks, astonished. "Every other time I hit you, you felt it. How about this time?"

"I don't know... I guess I'm hard-headed. Huh? How was that?" he asked with a cheesy grin. Mako just kicked him in the balls.

"That was your worst one yet." Mako says, shaking his head.

"My balls..." Bolin says, holding his groin with a red face.

"Well... That was unusual. Carry on, we will determine Korra's status. Hmm... She'll be in the same group with Bolin, Mako, Asami, and Shaozu." Chief Beifong announced. There's elation and fear bubbling in my stomach. I really want to be with my friends, but not with the stubrags. I guess everything comes with a price. Am I right or what?

"Great." I mumble, walking back to my seat. "I'm with you guys, but I'm with a stubrag."

"It's okay. There's the four of us, and only one of him." Bolin says, saying the obvious.

"Yeah, but he's a star student. In case you guys haven't noticed, he can tell anyone in the entire staff and they will automatically listen to him." I explain to them. This is a class that'll be great. Yeah right, this'll be hell unless Shaozu drops out. I've got it...


End file.
